Thomas and Percy
Thomas and Percy is a song dedicated to Thomas and Percy's friendship from the sixteenth series. It is in a rock-pop style. Lyrics Down in the middle of Tidmouth Sheds two little engines, best of friends one is blue, the other green part of the really useful team chuffing around and around the track hauling cargo back to back Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy, blue and green best of friends that you've ever seen Thomas and Percy best of friends Thomas and Percy best of friends Emily, Gordon and Henry going through Edward, James and Toby, too really useful, good, good friends work together to the end but the best of friends that you're gonna see are Thomas and Percy, blue and green! Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy, blue and green best of friends that you've ever seen Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy best friends you'll see Thomas and Percy, blue and green best of friends that you've ever seen Thomas and Percy, blue and green best of friends that you've ever seen Thomas and Percy, blue and green best of friends that you've ever seen Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Annie * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Photographer * Alicia Botti Locations * Island of Sodor ** Whistling Woods ** Vicarstown Tunnel ** Vicarstown Dieselworks ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Kirk Ronan Junction ** Woodland Track ** Sodor Steamworks ** Brendam Docks ** Coastal Cliffs ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Sodor Slate Quarry ** Knapford ** Callan Castle ** Maron ** Norramby Fishing Village ** Gordon's Hill ** Hiro's Hideout ** Knapford Yards ** Single Track Siding and Bridge Runby * Misty Island ** The Logging Station ** Hollow Tree Tunnel ** The Zip-Line Bridge Footage Used * Hero of the Rails * Creaky Cranky * The Early Bird * Play Time * Percy's Parcel * Toby's New Whistle * The Biggest Present of All * Misty Island Rescue * Being Percy * Merry Winter Wish * Jumping Jobi Wood! * Day of the Diesels * Emily and Dash * Percy's New Friends * Edward the Hero * Up, Up and Away! * Surprise, Surprise * Stuck on You * Big Belle * Kevin the Steamie * Percy the Snowman * Race to the Rescue * Ol' Wheezy Wobbles * Express Coming Through * Flash Bang Wallop! * Thomas and the Rubbish Train * Percy and the Calliope * Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor * Whiff's Wish * Emily's Winter Party Special Trivia * Working titles for this song included "Blue and Green" and "Thomas and Percy, Blue and Green". * In the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel and the half hour airing Sea and Sand, Thomas' whistle sound is absent. * When the song was paired with Away From the Sea and Gone Fishing on PBS and Nick Jr., the last chorus at the end is instrumental and humming is heard. * A full instrumental version of this song is heard in the episode menu on the Start Your Engines! DVD. * This is the only original song from the sixteenth series. * Robert Hartshorne re-composed the song with vocals by Sharon Woolf; however, this version was not used by HiT Entertainment. Home Media Releases Music Video File:Thomas and Percy - Music Video Category:Songs